halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shawn Hunter
} - GEN2= } - Black Ops= } }} |-| Unarmored = } - 2560= } }} |Alias(es)= *The Arsonist |Homeworld= |Born=December 5, 2530 |Died= |Spartan Tag=B121 |Species=Human |Gender=Male |Height=6 Feet 7 Inches |Weight=196lbs |Rank=Petty Officer Third Class |Affiliation= *UNSC Navy (Former *Spartan Operations |Era= *Human Covenant War *Post War *Created Crisis |Weapons= *M7057/Defoliant Projector *MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System *M6 Pistol *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword |Equipment= *MJOLNIR GEN2 armor *Teleporter (acquired by 2558) *Type-3 firebomb (acquired by 2558) |Abilities=Hand to hand combat |Specialty= *Heavy Weapons *Interrogation *Arson }} Shawn Hunter (Shawn-B121) was a who served in the and was a member of Beta Company. Assigned to Team Zulu, he would participate in many engagements the most notable being , , , and the . He was responsible for many operations, using intimidation tactics to capture and interrogate the enemy to extract information on high value targets (HVT's) and key locations. With the death of two other members of his team, he would become a Headhunter along with Jacob-B285. The deaths of his team members caused Shawn to suffer from severe post traumatic stress disorder and became more cruel and unstable, but continued to carry out the missions he was assigned to with conviction and with the camaraderie of Jacob-B285 to keep his sanity intact. During the post war era, he was transferred into the Spartan Branch operating as a Spartan IV Headhunter. Biography Early Life Born on New Constantinople on December 5, 2530, Shawn Hunter was the son of Mark and Caroline Hunter. His father was a soldier who fought in the UNSC Marine Corps, while his mother worked as a intelligence agent within Section One of the Office of Naval Intelligence. When he was 6 years old, Shawn came downstairs and saw that a Sangheili was attacking his family. Shawn watched out of silence and fear, worried that making a sound may have him become the next target, as the Sangheili murdered his family in front of him, causing Shawn to feel traumatized at the loss of his family and be sent to an orphanage as none of his relatives wanted to take him in. Training Operation: CARTWHEEL Operation: TORPEDO Fall of Reach Battle of Earth Personality Shawn was once an innocent, carefree child before witnessing a Sangheili murdering his parents. As a result, Shawn became vengeful, wanting to inflict as much harm to the Covenant as he could. Shawn was obsessed with revenge to the point of being unstable, developing PTSD when two of his squad mates are murdered. As noted by some of his peers of Beta Company, he's set a mission of eradicating anything that was a member of the Covenant, enthralling or intimidating them. Shawn believes that he can instill tremendous terror in every Covenant force he encounters, especially the Sangheili, giving him a feeling of power and control over his enemies. Shawn was shown to be very egotistical, hanging a dead Covenant body at one of the bases as a means to taunt the Covenant forces. Furthermore, his arrogance and smugness has proven to be his one point of vulnerability when, in the midst of gloating about his victory to his enemies, he lets his guard down long enough to be distracted, captured, or killed if the chance arose. Shawn prefers to taunt and maim his targets rather than spending long hours trying to extract information as he believes that torture will break the enemy if their will is weak and other avenues of interrogation fail. Due to this Shawn would usually be assigned a partner to provide a more rapport approach to the interrogations. Despite being hellbent on revenge, Shawn was capable of establishing relationships. He made friends during his time in training with Beta Company, the most notable being Jacob-B285. The companionship between the two lead Shawn to believe that he was able to deal with stress and remind himself that he was not the monster that people perceived. Equipment Shawn wears a form-fitting, lightweight polymer black body suit underneath his armor. The suit includes a mask that fully hides his face when he is not wearing a helmet during black ops missions. The helmet is an EVA C Helmet that has small line shaped gaps on the mouth resembling a demented smile, the design was carried over to his mask when performing black ops missions. He preferred this look as it stroke fear into his enemies and easily intimidated them. The suit's gloves are adorned with sharp "claws", allowing Shawn to perform slashing attacks upon his enemies when other melee attacks are not available to him. He carries a wrist tactical tacpad, which allows him to analyze and display combat information. His armor's helmet also carries a voice changer, allowing him to alter his voice to sound normal as well as alter his voice to sound monstrous. By the time GEN-2 armor was introduced, Shawn upgraded to the WRATH-class GEN2 Mjolnir. He also carried two M11 combat knives and a khukuri which he used during close quarters combat when firearms weren't an option. He carried some fragmentation grenades and later "Firebomb" grenades utilized by the brutes which he obtained though contacts within ONI. He acquired a teleportation device from one of his relic hunts during the post war period and used it extensively as a way to escape near death situations and sneak up on enemies. Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:SPARTAN-IV